Make You Feel My Love
by Leydhawk
Summary: Kurt is backsliding with his anxiety and Bas decides to try a power exchange scene to help him feel better. Written for the Bitchmas prompt Green, but it's easily a oneshot for Control.


Make You Feel My Love

"Seriously, Sebastian? I'm busy with getting ready for my first show, and you want to play kinky sex games?" Kurt snapped.

Bas sighed. He took the partially completed jacket from Kurt's hands and carefully put it onto the dress form, then took Kurt by his shoulders and maneuvered him to the sofa then sitting next to him and holding both his hands.

"You are stressing like you haven't since your freshman year. Don't think I haven't noticed the weight you've lost and you chugging those Ensure drinks at night. I need you to tell me honestly: when we did that scene over Skype and I controlled you, it helped for a little while, didn't it?"

Kurt felt his lips trembling and he bit them. Thinking back to the terrible year when he'd been in New York without Bas and Blaine, the maelstrom of anxiety and depression clouded much of his memory. But he recalled the night Bas was asking about, when Kurt had given up all pretense of control and let Bas tell him what to do to pleasure himself.

Kurt nodded.

He'd been more relaxed for the next week or so, and more focused. But he'd heard Bas's reaction before the call was cut, and he'd never been able to ask Bas to do it again when it had been so difficult for him.

"You said you loved me for the first time that night."

Bas recoiled in shock. "I... You..."

Kurt pulled one hand free and stroked Bas's cheek.

"I knew you weren't ready to have me know, so I didn't say anything. But it was part of why I was better after that."

"Fuck, Kurt..." Bas blinked at the burning in his eyes.

"Okay. You think a scene would help me now."

Bas just nodded and waited.

Kurt thought about it. Bas knew him better than anyone. Kurt trusted him with everything in him and his life.

"No pain or humiliation-"

Bas scoffed. "Like I would ever."

Kurt chuckled shakily and nodded.

Bas cupped the back of his neck and looked searchingly into Kurt's eyes.

"You remember the system. Color?"

Kurt took a deep breath and released all control.

"Green."

~~Green~~

Showered and laid out naked on their coffee table, with a playlist of piano nocturnes lilting from the speakers and the lights dimmed, Kurt relaxed and let the worries that plagued him float through his mind and away, leaving him open; a vessel for Bas to fill however he liked.

Bas worshipped Kurt's body with his hands and mouth. He could never get enough of Kurt's smooth skin, and with a few years of age had come more body hair as well. Bas swirled the hairs on Kurt's chest with his tongue, moving down to the thicker treasure trail below his navel, avoiding the long erection gently pulsing on his belly, to where the brown hairs took on a redder hue in his pubes. Bas licked and sucked low on Kurt's cock, down to his balls, then slowly made his way up the underside to lap kitten licks at the head.

"Oh! Oh!" Kurt gasped. Bas lubed his hand and switched to stroking him fast and hard. "Ah! Bas!"

Kurt arched, and Bas abruptly stopped.

"You have to stay relaxed. No tensing up," Bas informed him, moving down to Kurt feet and raising one up, licking his instep. Kurt whined. "Color?"

"Green. I just want-"

"Uh-uh. I'm giving you what I want to give tonight. What you want doesn't matter."

Kurt's body relaxed again. He nodded.

Bas rewarded the submission by sucking Kurt's big toe into his mouth with a hard pull.

"Oooohhhh..."

Smiling, Bas continued. When Kurt remained pliable throughout the worship of one foot, Bas moved back to his groin, playing with Kurt's balls and eventually licking his cock again. Kurt kept his body flat on the table, so Bas freshened the lube on his hand and stroked Kurt again.

"Ah! Oh, Bas! Oh!" Kurt struggled to keep still, the urge to thrust into the tight fist nearly overwhelming.

"Good boy," Bas murmured. Kurt choked on a sob. "Tell me when you're close, baby."

Kurt suffered through another minute or two, and Bas watched the colors deepen as his boyfriend's face reddened and the blush crept down his chest, as well as the darkening of his cock.

"Gonna...!"

Bas withdrew and put his hand on the middle of Kurt's chest as he watched his erection dance and bob. Kurt's breath came in harsh sobs.

"Bas, please..."

"Trust me, love. Relax. Color?"

"Green," Kurt whimpered.

Bas worked Kurt's other foot, listening to Kurt's almost musical moans, and then lifted both legs to his chest.

"Hold them up and apart," Bas commanded. Kurt took hold of his legs and obeyed. "Ohmygod, what a view..."

Bas ran his fingers up and down over Kurt's crack, playing lightly over the soft hair and furled opening. Kurt panted.

"Relax," Bas reminded him. Kurt took several deep breaths.

Rimming wasn't one of their normal practices. They both enjoyed it, but Kurt's fastidious nature made him self conscious and overly concerned with cleanliness. However, he'd obeyed Bas and done everything he could to be sanitary, so he was able to stay calm as Bas licked and kissed and gently probed, shivering with the tingles of pleasure.

"God, baby, I love that..." Bas whispered into the soft skin of Kurt's inner thigh. "I'm gonna make you let me do that more often."

Somehow, the words made something in Kurt release. The promise that this one evening wasn't his only chance to let go, that Bas was strong and insistent and he was going to make changes for them on his own prerogative was reassuring to Kurt's stressful mind. He wasn't alone. Bas would always be there to help take care of him.

"Yes..." Kurt sighed.

"Ngh," Bas swallowed his cry as he almost came. The total trust and submission from Kurt in that moment was overwhelming. He pressed his face into Kurt's legs and got himself back under control. "Okay, my beautiful love, let go," Bas said softly, pushing Kurt's hands away from his legs and lowering his feet to the floor. "Now just stay loose as long as you can, okay?"

"Mm... Green..."

Bas snickered silently. Kurt's voice was so soft it almost sounded like he was asleep.

Lubing his fingers, Bas slid slickness below Kurt's balls and started fingering him even as he took Kurt's cock into his mouth.

"Oh..." Kurt sighed, his head rolling on his shoulders.

Bas didn't tease, but he didn't drive Kurt toward his climax full speed either. He massaged Kurt inside, knowing the build of pleasure from prostate massage, languidly fellating him all the while.

Tremors and goosebumps gave way to shaking, then shudders as Kurt tried not to tense up. Bas could tell that the slow build was driving Kurt out of his mind. Exactly as he'd planned.

Closing his eyes to focus on the small changes in Kurt's cock and ass as he neared orgasm, Bas felt when the twitching started, then the swelling, and then Kurt's voice rose in glorious warbling cries as the flavors burst in Bas's mouth and his fingers were clenched tight. Bas trembled along with him as Kurt came and came... It seemed to be the longest orgasm he'd ever witnessed Kurt experiencing.

Carrying Kurt to bed, getting him to drink some juice, and spooning behind him to sleep was almost as good in Bas's mind as controlling him had been.

Almost.


End file.
